The masked man(episode CW)
The masked man is the 10th episode of the 1st battle of the 1st season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. Plot The team is moving in side a city , they were searching for FX9 using the motion truck .Ben : are you sure he is here? Gwen: I told I have problem with technology. FX9 appeared suddenly. FX9 : mission 2.2 catch the wanted. Gwen protected the truck. Kevin : absorbed the truck's metal. FX9's lazers were destroying the Gwen's shields fast. Kevin kicked a vehicle. the vehicle was going to hit FX9, but FX9 cut it. Ben transformed into rath: Raaaath, oh let me tell you somthing FX9. Gwen : Ben , can you end this now. Rath: oh , sorry. Rath held two vehicles , he threw one at FX9 . When FX9 destroyed the vhicle. He hit him with the other one. Rath put the vehicle on FX9 and started jumping on it. FX9 used the thermol lasers to destroy the car. The car explode and Rath eas thrown. FX9 was going to shot Rath with his rays, But a sword was thrown in the air, and it reflected the lasers. A masked man jumped and took the sword. FX9 shoot his lasers. The masked man reflected the lasers again. Kevin hit FX9 with hammers. FX9 fall on a metal door tied with chains and broke it. Rath held a vehicle and hit FX9. FX9's whips cut the vehicle. Rath took the door and pushed it and FX9. FX9 cut the door with his whips. Rath took the chains and tied FX9 with it, then he draged him inside the place which was closed using the door. FX9 used his lasers to destroy the place. Rath got out, FX9 destroyed the roof and escaped using it. The masked man shoot FX9 using doubled machine pistol. FX9 refflected the bullets, then he ran away. Rath transformed into Snowhale, He skated to follow him. all of them where following him. Kevin threw big blade at him. FX9 avoided it. The blade cut a column. Gwen usde mana to hold the column and throw it at FX9. The column hit FX9 , and they (the column and FX9) hit a huge banner , Snowhale froze him. The whips were going to melt the ice. Gwen used the spell :(tempus stabilitate) to make FX9 stop moving. FX9 stel can melt the ice using his whips and his lasers. Kevin covered him with metal, Snowhale covered the metal surface with Ice. Gwen : that won't stop him for a long time. Ben transformed to human. The masked man ran . They folllowed him. Gwen : stop we need to talk to you. The masked man stoped. Ben : who are you? The masked man Threw the sword in two buildings alleyway. The looked where the sword stopped. The sword cut a paper which was written on it :( Catch the masked man-wanted alive or dead). Ben : you are wanted. The masked man moved his head positively, then he pointed at them. Ben : we are also wanted. The masked man moved hi head in the same way. Gwen : why the dark light city want to catch us? Kevin : we can talk about that in the truck , being far away from FX9 is better. in the truck... Ben : you didn't tell us why the kingdom want us dead. The masked man moved his finger negatively. Kevin : you just said that. The masked man got out of the truck and wrote the letter ® on the ground. Ben : Ray Forces. Gwen : you mean , The ray forces are ruling parts of the city and they want us. He moved his head positively. Ben : I think we should put a plane. FX9 got out of the ice and metal cover. The cops were surrounding him. He used his lasers to defeat them all. FX9 was walking and everybody was running away. suddenly Kevin covered FX9's leggs with metal. The masked man start shooting FX9 , Ben transformed into Blades. FX9 tried to reflect the bullets and the blades. Gwen cought his hands using mana. Gwen threw alot of bombs aroungd him. Kevin made a metal dome and put it on him . The bombs blasted. They thought FX9 is destroyed. Ben transformed and said : I hope it worked. FX9 cut the dome into halfs. Ben : ooops plan two. He transformed into Thermo vission : ThermoVission. ThermoVission kept moving around FX9 and shooting him with his thermal ray. The masked man attacked FX9 and made a scratch on his neck. Gwen cought FX9's hands and made a truck moving towards him. the truck and FX9 broke into a power station. they hit gas barrels. the truck plasted. FX9 opened his eyes and saw ThermoVission shooting him with his ray. FX9 tried to shoot ThermoVission with his lasers. But ThermoVission is fast. ThermoVission took an electric cable and shocked FX9's scratch. FX9 hit him. ThermoVission's ray cut a molten metal bucket. The molten metal didn't effect him. He started destroying the place. ThermoVission got out of the power station. Ben transformed : He destoryed himself, aaah were is the masked man. Gwen : he was here. The cops reached the place. The officer : you are the menace who are destroying our city. Kevin : Destroying , we saved your city from that destruction machine. The officer : you saved your selffrom it , but you didn't save yourself from jail, chain them. Kevin : come on man we are plumbers. The officer : we don't care about you and we will take the spearheads truck. Ben : we are here for help. The officer : yes becuase that you destroyed our power station. They put them in their vehicles . the officer : mission succeeded sir.. Ray : good job, Hahahaha. Gwen : you can't put us in a cage , we are not criminals. The officer : no you are not , you are monsters, I will meet you tommorow monsters hahahaha. after the officer gone , Ben : they know that we have super powers, why they left us alone. Kevin : maybe it's a trap. Gwen : I will protect us. The officer went to another room. The officer : call Ray. Ray : yeah, what is the news. The officer : sir. we cought them and put them in jail, we can blast the place and kill them any time you want. Ray : now. The officer : ok sir. The fake officer and his assistants were killed. Ray : what ????!!!! The masked man appeared , He destroyed the camera and the screen. Ray : Noooooo. the masked man reached the cage. Kevin : the masked man ? The masked man moved his meaning (come on). Kevin absorbed the iron bars and bended it. Gwen : whats happening. The masked man showed them the button which can blast the place. Kevin : A bomb. The masked man moved his head positively. they got out of the building. Ben : the motion truck. The masked man pressed the button to destroy the fake office. when they were running away using the motion truck, another cops stopped in there way. The officer : we are real cops please stop, we need to talk to you. Ben : I hope this is not a trick. The officer : my name is officer rock, we know that you just destroyed and killed face officers and office. Kevin : aha. officer rock : those fake officers were coming from the Ray Forces side, we need your help to catch them and FX9. Ben : how we can know that you are not fake cops. The officer showed them his identy. They broke into a small base. The masked man threw bombs inside the place. The fake cops started shooting him. He reflected all the bullets. Officer Rock : you are busted. their leader : how you found us. Gwen : we have our special ways. They cought them and put them in their vehicle. Officer Rock : thank you plumbers and you the masked man to help us in.... FX9 appeared behind them. the leader : miss him. Ben : we thought I destroyed him. The leader he is not. The masked man stood in front of him and moved his hand meaning go. Gwen : we can't leave you alone. The masked man started fighting FX9. Officer Rock : I think we should go. They went. in the way the street blasted. Gwen protected the vehicles. another assistants were trying to free their parteners. they fought them , Ben transformed into ThermoVission. When he was chaining some assitants, He saw others were escaping using the cops' vehicles. ThermoVission blowed their wheels, and cought them. The masked man was stell fighting FX9. Ben : you need help. Ben transformed into Spotlight: Spoltight. FX9 shoot Spotlight with his lasers. Spotlight absorbed the lasers and surrounded FX9's body with crystall-like stones, then he shoot him with the power that he absorbed, He made a big stone and threw it on FX9's head. The stone made a light blast. FX9 has been destroyed. Officer Rock : good job you cought the assistants and you destoryed FX9. Ben returned to human. Ben : is there anymore of Ray Forces in the city. The officer : we destoryed the most important, we can take care of the others. Gwen : now we can talk to the masked man. Kevin : come on you can talk . He moved his head negatively. Ben : don't tell me you can't talk. The masked man ran away. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Major Events *FX9 has been destroyed *fake cops and The Ray Forces assitants are cought. Aliens debuts *Spotlight *ThermoVission Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *The masked man *Cops **Officer Rock Villians *FX9 *Fake cops Aliens used *Spotlight(debut) *ThermoVission(debut)(X2) *Snowhale *Rath(X2) *Blades Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode